Crying War
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: when one person dies, the rest of the world lives their lives whole lives one person short. : ROXASNAMINÉ
1. Prologue

**Crying War**

**PROLOGUE**

_The news stand was alive with the sounds of people hurrying to get the day's_ _paper. It was a big day for everyone and the newspaper was the only source of getting the information they needed. People argued and fought, pushed and shoved, cut and sneaked to get in front of the stand and get one of the limited copies of the paper. No one realized how big of a deal the 'event' they were seeking out was, nor were they prepared from the distraught it would bring on them. It was one of those things where no one understood it at the moment and it would take them a while to figure it out. All they knew_ _now was that it was a big deal and they needed to find out what it was. What they didn't know was exactly __**how**__ big of a deal it was._

_Not a single one of them._

_**x**_

_A young man walked into his home, handing a paper to his wife as he walked into the door. Her eyes skimmed over the front page, widening as they continued on._

"_We're in a war?" Her voice quivered with fright._

"_Yes, a war. Read the paper farther and you'll know why."_

_The room silenced again as she read further down, "They tried to attack us? Destiny Kingdom tried to attack us?! I always thought we were such great allies with them!"_

"_As did I." The young man spoke, sitting down beside her and taking a look at the paper, "They have always been one of the greatest allies in the history of Twilight Kingdom to ever exist. In fact, I don't think there has been a time where we haven't been allies!"_

"_Dad?" A boy no older then ten whispered, stepping into the room, "We're in war?"_

_The young man, the father, motioned for him to sit down next to him, "Yes, we're in a war."_

"_Will it be a long war?"_

"_Hopefully not. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding. Maybe...we won't go into war at all; everything will be sorted out."_

"_And if it isn't?" the boy asked, resting his head on his mom's shoulder, "...and if it isn't sorted out?"_

"_It will be Sweetie." She comforted, running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair, "Don't worry about it."_

"_But what if it isn't?"_

"_Then we'll hope for the best. Nothing good comes from war."_

"_Why?"_

"_Once a war happens, the fate of the whole world changes."_

"_How?"_

"_Because someone always dies. When one person dies, the rest of the world lives their_ _whole __lives one person short."_

_**x**_

**eek! short I know!**

**It's a romance for now**

**but I might change** **it to tragedy later on**

**depends on how things work out**

**review! Tell me what you think!**

**Not sure whether or not I'm gonna keep it!**

**A/N 2: Ok so um...the high school fic that won** **by popular demand from a vote taken in Insanity is on my OTHER account which is being co-written with White Simplicity! So make sure you go check it out! I know I said that it would be Action/Adventure/Fantasy...but there aren't many war fics out there so I thought I'd give it a shot! (no pun intended)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Lady Luck

**Crying War**

_The people cried war._

_The war cried death._

**Lady Luck**

Eight years... eight years of fighting and destruction. Eight years of lies and war, of broken bonds and trust falling through the cracks; so many years of lost hope and death.

It was death in itself. Death War, the name that was coined by the press and used by the public as they whispered quietly in their houses. It was the name that was on the headline of all the papers, no matter what country you were in.

It was said by some that there were more deaths in this war then all the other wars this country had...combined. Then again, when was the last time they had been in war? There hadn't been a war in thousands and thousands of years.

Why must there be war now?

**x**

"I'll be fine, Mom." I assured my mother, knowing that I was probably lying through my teeth, "Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a few months."

I gave her another hug, knowing that there was no guarantee I would get to hug her again. She cried into my shoulder, her sobs muffled in my dark blue uniform. She separated from me, wiping her tears and smeared make-up as best she could, "You make sure to write often." she ordered, giving me a small forced smile.

My dad came over, I reached out my hand for a handshake, but he pushed it down and gave me a short hug instead. I can truthfully say I don't remember the last time he hugged me, he never seemed like the type for that sort of thing. It isn't that he's cold or mean or anything, it just isn't his thing; I guess some people are just like that.

A dark green bus honked its horn, signaling that all draftees needed to get on to the bus. I gave my parents one last hug before picking up my bags and leaving. Walking slowly up the steps onto the bus, I could see Axel waving to me. He was about two years older than me but, we've been best friends since we were little.

He motioned for me to come and sit down next to him. He dropped my bag next to the row he was in, plopping down beside him. He was smiling, though I'm not sure why he was so happy about leaving to go into a war, especially one that was called Death War. That's something to look forward to…

"Hey Rox," he greeted, giving me a slap on the back, "Looks like we've made it into the same draft eh? Maybe we'll be this lucky the whole way through, since we already have luck on our side." I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing how to respond to that. The bus' engine rumbled as it started, heading to wherever it was taking us; I waved out the window, watching as my mom blew me a kiss, my dad also waving to me.

"Yeah...maybe luck will be on our side."

**x**

We stood in lines, all the marine draftees. There had to be hundreds of us there; we'd been sent from everywhere. I stood perfectly still, knowing that if I moved a centimeter and they saw me, they'd be quick on finding proper punishment.

I had been told by a certain bird not to let any of the instructors know that me and Axel were friends. They had this nifty little thing called 'the buddy system'. Your friend does something bad, you both pay for it. Knowing Axel, I'd have a lot to pay for if they found out.

A man was walking up and down the aisles, looking over each member. We were all wearing blue uniforms with white hats, both which were required when not fighting. The man continued to walk, slowing his pace down at some, tapping them on the shoulder, and motioning them to step out of the line. He had long silver hair, something I didn't think was allowed in any form of military, beady yellow amber eyes, and a scary thin expression on his face that made me want to go cower in a corner and hide.

Not that I would admit that out loud, but right now the idea seemed rather nice.

He stopped in front of Axel, who happened to be a few rows in front of me. Not many people had been 'tapped' as I had now named it, but now Axel was one of them. I watched him step forward, not knowing if it was for the good or the worse. I could feel my palms sweating as I watched the man out of the corner of my eye.

The way he examined everyone was frightening.

Finally, he reached my row. I was in the last one, so I had to stand through this whole agonizing process just watching him walk. He finally came up to me, giving me a glance up and down. I looked down at his hand, then up at his face, big mistake. He was staring right at me with those beady amber eyes of his. He reached up, tapping my shoulder, signaling for me to step out of the line.

With that he turned around, walking back up to the front of the room, "Everyone is dismissed, except for the chosen twelve that I have called upon. Everyone else, back to your rooms!" The lines died out, people rushing to get out the door.

I rubbed my sweaty palms against my pants, hoping that getting rid of the sweat would make me less nervous. It didn't.

"All of you, up here, now," the man ordered, motioning to make a line in front of him. We lined up, my fists clenching up tightly. Maybe luck wasn't on our side today.

"At rest," the man said, no, ordered. I eased a bit, hoping that maybe this wasn't as serious as I had thought.

"You twelve have been chosen to be a part of an elite group of members, each for a specific purpose. This group is known as Organization XIII. It is only referred to as that and nothing else, for if anyone were to find out about it...there would be serious punishment." He glared at everyone standing in the line, more promising then telling, "Your job is a mixture of many things, mostly which will help you get to your main goal. That goal, is not yet to be revealed to you. Why you have been chosen is also a secret, one that you are less likely to find out then your goal. All I may tell you now is that you will be going into enemy territory, sometimes in a group, sometimes alone. You will spy, steal, kill, torture, and destroy.

"Your limits are endless but remember one thing." He looked us all down again, narrowing his eyes slightly, "If you get caught, you are no longer our property. At the moment, your records of ever being drafted into the military are being deleted, your citizenship to your country destroyed, your very existence terminated. You will have one additional member to your team who will be drawing maps of the area you travel. Meet Naminé."

A girl stepped out from behind him, looking a little to young to be in anything so 'elite'. She looked small, frail, tiny, fragile, so...breakable.

"With that, I shall leave you to sleep. You need to be here five A.M. flat, anyone late...well...just don't be." With that the man swiveled around, leaving the thirteen in the room with an awkward silence.

"See Roxas...I told you luck was on our side," Axel said grinning, "We get to be in a group with a pretty map drawing girl."

"Yeah Axel, my existence being terminated is super lucky."

"Whatever you say Rox," he said, giving me a wink. He walked over to the blonde girl, leaning up against her shoulder, "Hey babe, the name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"No, go to hell."

The two other members still in the room started laughing, causing Axel's face to turn as red as his hair. "Er...yea. Axel, babe! Hit me up sometime!" Turning to me, he shrugged again, and followed the other two Organization members out the door, both of them still laughing.

And now I was alone…with _her_... Suddenly the room seemed very quiet and uncomfortable. I swallowed hard, feeling my cheeks heat up. Feeling like I had to say something to break the tension, I tried the time old trick that never fails to start a conversation.

"Hi. My name's Roxas." I started uneasily. At first she didn't say anything, finally letting out a small giggle. I looked up at her, seeing her twiddling her thumbs and looking down at her feet, a delicate smile placed across her lips.

"So I heard," she whispered, looking up at me. I bent my head down, trying to hide my blush, remembering that Axel had addressed me by name earlier. "And mine is Naminé, remember?" I nodded my head, deciding that maybe I could look back up at her. She then smiled, causing my face to become even more red than before. I couldn't help but smile back. God, she had a pretty smile. "We should probably go unpack our stuff, find out our room assignments and everything," she suggested, walking over to me. Her smile slowly seeming to fade into the unemotional face I was becoming accustomed to here. I followed her as we left the room.

Maybe Axel was right; maybe we _would_ get lucky. I watched Naminé's blonde hair lightly swish in front of me, transfixed. When she turned around, glancing at me over her shoulder, just to see if I was still there, I officially changed my mind.

I had already gotten lucky.

**x**

**Wow that sucked. ;-;**

**I'm in the process of moving so...I probably won't be updating till my schedule gets settled down. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh and THANK YOU RAINWISHER FOR BEING MY BETA!**

**Kudos to Rainwisher**


	3. Laundry

**Crying War**

**Laundry**

I've been at this God forsaken place for at least a few months; it's really hard to keep track of time around here. I hardly ever see anyone other then the thirteen I've gotten to know, mainly I spend time with Axel since I know him best. Everyone else I'm still kind of iffy about, since hardly any of them ever talk to me . The older ones just kind of glare at everyone and the younger ones... well… there aren't many younger ones.

I haven't seen Naminé around much lately. She keeps disappearing. I mean, she doesn't have to stay around or anything, since she isn't training. All she's supposed to do is draw maps when we go on missions, but I haven't even been told what kind of missions we're supposed to be getting sent on.

I feel really secluded from the people around us; I don't think I've spoken to anyone outside our group since the first day. Everyone whispers under their breaths when we walk by; as if they know something that we don't. I wouldn't know, I've been that secluded for so long.

"God, I got out of school two years ago, and yet I'm back here now. I swear if I hear the word map one more time today I'm going to vomit." I turned towards my red-headed friend that was taking long strides next to me as we walked the corridors of the empty hallway.

"Well we have to learn 'em so we can get around... without problems."

"We don't even know what we're going around for!" Axel reasoned loudly, grimacing to himself. "We don't even know what we're going to be doing, or what we'll be finding! This whole thing is stupid! Why do we even have Naminé drawing maps if we already have maps of the place?"

Wow, good reasoning... never thought of that one, "I don't know," was the only response I could muster up. His last statement kind of hit me a little hard; it was a good question.

"This whole thing seems kind of suspicious to me, if you know what I mean. Not to mention, we can't talk to any one outside our group, but do you know how many hot babes I've seen? Practically thousands, but no! The only females we have to talk to are map girl and satanic witch freak!"

Naminé and Larxene, you can tell he doesn't like the latter of the two very much.

"Naminé's as shy as a... rock or something... and Larxene needs to turn into one. This sucks." Axel stopped in front of the door to his room, glaring into it as if it would burn a hole. A large number six was painted in red along the dark wooden frame, almost to a point where it couldn't be seen. I hadn't remembered seeing it before, the number that is. I hadn't even noticed the other ones as I walked down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to my room. I'll see you later Axel," I muttered, giving him a small wave before rushing down the hallway. He was giving me a strange look, but I brushed it off. I hated it when he got nosy and asked me what was wrong. He did that a lot; thank goodness he had a short attention span and got easily distracted within a few minutes.

Actually, that more described Demyx. Axel just got bored with bugging me.

I couldn't help it though. Naminé was nagging at my mind. I mean... why did we need a map girl when we already had maps? Maybe they weren't up to date... but then why would we be studying false maps? Something didn't make sense. Actually, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

I stopped in front of my room, tilting my head slightly at the large number on the door. It looked a little sloppier then the other ones that had been painted on, not as neat and tidy. A little line of paint was dripping down from the big black number 13. It wasn't a number though. No, it was just not like the other numbers. Mine was in roman numerals, XIII. How strange...

I opened the door to my room, cringing at the smell of dirty clothes piled up in the middle of my floor. The place was a mess, but I really hadn't felt like getting around to cleaning it. That and I hadn't really had much time to do such a thing...

I'm a busy guy, not my fault.

I gathered the pile of clothing up, trying my best to stuff it all under my arm. If I didn't get them washed, I'd run out of training clothes. If I ran out of training clothes, I'd have to wear my dirty ones. I wasn't too keen on the idea of reeking like a skunk.

Not a pleasant smell at all.

I walked down the hallway, taking my time as my feet slowly padded against the carpeted floor below me. I finally reached the stupid laundry room. It smelled much better then my own room. I threw my clothes down onto the floor in front of a washer that wasn't being used at the moment, staring at the empty opening. I wasn't exactly sure how to work these stupid things; I'd never done laundry in my life.

I guess my mom was right when she said it'd be a vital component to growing up.

I grabbed a bottle of laundry detergent, flipping it over so I was reading the back. I glanced up at the washing machine a few times, trying to match the directions with the machine I was using. As far as I could tell, nothing matched. Stupid detergent bottle.

I heard a giggle behind me, causing me to turn around. Naminé was standing there, looking at me as if I were a little kid. I guess I kind of was naïve in the aspect of... washing... but still, she didn't have to give me that strange look.

"Need help?" she asked sweetly, walking forward and grabbing the bottle of detergent from my grip.

"Yeah, just a little," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed at how childish I must've seemed.

She stood on her tip-toes, pulling out some thing from the washer. Unscrewing the cap from the bottle, she poured the bluish liquid into the... thing... placing it back into the washer. After pressing a few buttons, the washer was started

It didn't look that simple on the back of the bottle.

"How have you been doing your laundry?" she inquired, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively.

I shrugged. "Axel does it when I ask him too, but it really hasn't been on my mind lately."

She nodded briefly, giving me a small smile. I liked to think those smiles were just for me, but you can never be too sure. She was too mysterious to figure out. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," She said simply, walking past me and leaving back into the hallway.

I stood there gazing blankly at the place she had just been standing, wishing I had asked her the questions that had been wandering through my mind. One main one now lingered, one that confused me just as much as the rest. Only because it seemed stranger then the others...

Why had she come in the laundry room with no intention to do laundry?

She hadn't even brought clothes.

**x**

**So I know it's not super duper long**

**BUT IT IS AN UPDATE**

**Yeah school's kind of a main priority on my to do list**

**So I'll update when I have time**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER**

**The action shall actually start soon!**

**Ok anyways this story is in Roxas's point of views**

**But later on it will start changing to 3rd person...**

**Like... go between Roxas's P.O.V. And 3rd person...**

**it won't switch within a chapter though! It'll be like**

**Chapter 8237461273: Roxas P.O.V.**

**Then the next chapter would be 3rd person... type of thing**

**yeahhhhh ok my attempts at explaining suck ;-;**

**WELL ITS KIND OF LIKE TOM CLANCY'S WRITING (if any of you have ever read his works...)**

**Well anyways I just wanted to let you guys know that :)**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPPIE**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
